


I’m fucking done with you

by DeleSonny



Category: Men’s Football
Genre: England football, F/M, Harry winks is mentioned, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeleSonny/pseuds/DeleSonny
Summary: Dele is called to Jose’s office for being late to training. He thinks he’s going to get told off but no.He’s told different.....
Relationships: Dele Alli/Ruby Mae, Dele Alli/Son Heung-min
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I hope you enjoy this fanfic   
> \- this is my second one so I know it’s not perfect   
> \- Chapter two will arrive soon :)
> 
> Enjoy :)

Dele was sure that Ruby Mae would be happy if he got called up to the England squad. That’s all he’s ever wanted. Is for his girlfriend to be happy. 

//7:00am//  
Ruby was woken up to the sound of Deles alarm. She always hated that because she likes her sleep.   
“Dele, wake up your alarm is going off” ruby said with a lowered voice  
“Five more minutes” The 24 year old groaned. 

Dele loved playing football. He’s been wanting to play for ages but when he has to get up early hours in the morning is not what he wants. 

“Don’t make me jump on you” Ruby got ready to jump on his back   
“Okay fine I’m up!” Dele laughed

The midfielder dragged himself to the bathroom and basically walked into the wall. 

“Shit!”   
“What have you done now”   
“Totally didn’t just walk into the wall hehe” Dele actually opened the door this time and turned the shower on and stood under the warmth of the water. 

About 20 minutes later Dele came downstairs in his training kit and ate breakfast

“So what you doing today” Dele had asked his girlfriend  
“Oh not much. My fashion show got cancelled due to the director having coronavirus”   
“How sad”   
“Del I know you don’t like him but come on, he as corona, at least feel a bit sorry for him”  
“Okay fine. Oh wow I’m so sorry your shity director has the awful virus” 

Dele loved being sarcastic around Ruby because it made her happy 

“Right I’m gonna head out now” Dele shouted up to ruby  
“Okay have fun at training!”

Half hour later Dele arrived at the training ground 

And of course he was late

He quickly put his boots on and ran out to the astros where the team were 

“Ah nice of you to join us today Dele” Jose Mourinho sarcastically said   
“Yeah sorry I’m late”   
“After training come to my office please” 

Dele looked at Sonny “shit”   
“Don’t look at me Del” 

***

A few hours passed and training had finished. Dele waved Sonny and winsky off before heading to Jose’s office. He was scared as fuck. 

Dele walked into Jose’s office....

“Take a seat Dele” 

Dele sat himself down and looked at Jose   
“So del-“  
“Okay I can explain why I-“  
“First of all, don’t interrupt me and secondly that’s not what I want to talk to you about”  
“Oh- okay” Dele felt stupid   
“So dele, Gareth Southgate contacted me and I’m sure you know who that is saying he wants you to join the England squad” 

Dele was shocked. 

“I- I- fuck, wow this is just...” He was speechless  
“I know it’s overwhelming and I am happy that he has decided to chose you.”  
“This is awesome. I’m so great full for this”  
“I’m sure you’ll enjoy it then” Jose fist bumped dele and he made his way out.

The first thing Dele did was call the squad. They have a group chat so he messaged them on there 

*Tottenham Hotspur*   
Dele: fuck guys I have something to tell you all   
Winksy: go on then   
Sonny: What is it  
Jan: Tell us now or I’ll cut your throat   
Moura: Tell  
Dele: wow I think my phone just broke   
Sonny: let’s all spam until he tells us   
Dier: okay!!   
Winsky: your breaking my phoneeee  
Jan: dhejsixidjebs   
Dele: I’ve been called up to the England squad :)   
Sonny: BRO THATS AWESOME   
dier: FHSJSIDS WHAT YAY MORE SPURS VIBES ON THERE  
Winsky: YAY!!   
Jan: THAYS SO COOL WERE ALL SO HAPPY FOR YOU!   
Dele: thanks guys. Right imma go tell Ruby. See u all tomorrow:) 

//9:00pm//

“Hey Ruby I’m ba” before Dele could finish his sentence he saw his worst nightmare... his girlfriend was literally making out with Kieran Tierney! 

“Del I can explain...” ruby didn’t expect Dele to be back but saying that she shouldn’t have cheated on him with a person from his rival team   
“Nah. I don’t wanna hear it. Im fucking done with you”


	2. Time to move on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dele has just caught girlfriend ruby mae cheating on him with Kieran Tierney the Arsenal Defender. And considering Arsenal are Spurs rival Dele isn’t happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- idrk what to put here UwU

Dele was done. He caught his girlfriend cheating on him with Kieran Tierney and he isnt having that 

“Del please dont go”   
And why the fuck should I stay.”  
Your cheating on me with one of my rivals!” 

He was beyond pissed off 

“Im so sorry”

Ruby was basically begging him to stay  
“I dont have time for this shit. Im going over to Sonny’s”   
“What then. Youll drink yourself silly and youll be off your face and come back here saying shit like im so sorry I lashed out.”

Dele was fuming that ruby had said that

“So what if I drink myself silly that I’m off my face. And you know so what if I dont come back because Im not planning on it. And by the way I just thought you should know. I got called up to the England squad” 

Dele walked out. 

** 

The 24 year old drove over to sonnys house surprised he didnt get pulled over by the police because of house fast he was going  
He knocked on the door and there was an immediate answer  
“Wow I didn’t even hear footsteps come towards the door” dele laughed   
“I heard what happened between you and Ruby, Del. I was expecting you to come here.”

Dele and Son had been friends since they were boys. Sonny had always been there for Del the same as dele did for Sonny.   
“How do you know. It literally happened 5 minutes ago..”

Dele was confused 

“Have you not seen what shes been posting on Twitter?” 

Dele was not looking forward to what was coming next 

Sonny showed dele his phone..

New tweet from Ruby_mae: Dele Alli is the worst person to exist. I hate him so much. Me and him are so done. 

“I’m sorry what” Dele scoffed “I’m the bad person here now am I?”  
“Del just ignore it”   
“Yeah.... she’s not worth it. Oh and um can I stay here tonight?”  
“Well I’m not gonna say no am I?”   
“Thanks” 

Dele was so greatful to have a friend like Sonny in his life

“Make yourself at home” Sonny went into the kitchen to make some food 

Deles phones buzzed and it scared the shit out of him 

*new message from Ruby’s dad* 

“What the-“ Dele mumbled to himself   
“Everything cool?” Sonny asked   
“Huh oh yeah- everything’s.... fine. I’m just gonna pop outside for a sec” 

Dele walked into the back garden and messaged ruby..

Ruby (ex)   
Dele: so why is your dad now texting me. Are you serious?!   
Ruby: Because he’s my dad and he wants to protect me   
Dele: I swear Ruby if you have texted him to come and get me or something  
Ruby: I may have   
Dele: what the fuck. Omg  
Ruby: next time don’t be a dick   
Dele: how about you just not cheat on me yeah?   
*blocked* 

Dele walked back inside “hey Sonny I’m just gonna phone someone okay?” He shouted up to him”   
“Okay!” 

Dele walks into the spare bedroom that’s upstairs

*rubys dad*   
*rings*   
*So you must be dele the dickhead who cheated on my daughter*  
*dele: excuse me!? I think you’ll find your daughter cheated on me!”   
*you might wanna hide because I’m coming for you”   
*dele: you really think I’m scared of you. I have no need to be scared. I have done nothing*   
*ends calls*

“Del is everything okay” Sonny looked worried about him   
“Y-yeah it’s just Ruby’s dad has messaged me so I phoned him and he’s threatened to come get me”   
“But you haven’t done anything?”   
“That’s what I told him. Let’s just get to sleep we have training tomorrow and it’s really late”   
“Okay” 

Sonny wanted to ask if dele wanted to sleep in with him but he was too shy. 

“Yes I will sleep in with you Sonny.”  
“W-what I wasn’t gon-“  
“Yea you were haha”  
“Fine I was but don’t do that againnn” Sonny led dele to the room and the both fell asleep fast

**  
//3:00am//

“FUCK!” Dele shot up in bed and he was sweating like he’d just come back from a run or something  
He took of his top and just as he did that Sonny woke up   
“D-Del are you okay?”  
“Sonny.. yeah I’m fine”   
“Well when you wake up shouting fuck that normally means your not” Sonny was stating the obvious   
“Can we just go back to sleep please” Dele was obviously upset but didn’t want to notify Sonny about it.   
“Yeah... o-okay”

//5:00am//

Dele was woken up once again by the sound of sonny’s alarm blaring in his ears   
“Jesus Christ Sonny how loud is that!!”  
“Morning to you to” son laughed 

Sonny walked across the landing to the bathroom and showered. He was quick because he new Dele was waiting. He came out with his hair dripping wet. 

“Ahaha you look adorable” Dele laughed   
“Shut up Del” 

It was about an hour later and they set off to training.   
Dele fell asleep in the car and then Sonny realised something 

He likes Dele Alli. 

They arrive at the training ground and Sonny nudges dele to say wake up 

“Sorry I must’ve fell asleep”

“It’s okay” 

“Come on let’s go” 

Dele and Sonny walk into training and Dele trips up and falls into Sonny as he was walking in front 

“Fuck” 

Sonny just laughed and then Kane walked over and started laughing too

“Fuck you guys” 

“Come on you idiot” Sonny and Kane walked with him to the dressing room.

The three of them had finished putting their boots on and made their way onto the astro turfs. 

“Morning squad. I know we all had to get up early today but we have big games ahead of us” Jose somehow seemed wide awake 

Dele looked at Sonny and he didn’t look so good  
“Sonny you good?” 

He looked like he was gonna pass out

“Jose, son looks ill”   
“Take him to the med room” 

“Thanks Del” Sonny managed to say   
“Sonny what’s up you seemed fine this morning”   
“I- I just feel a bit dizzy” 

They entered the med room and Sonny sat down on one of the beds

**

It had been a few hours and training had finally concluded. Dele and Sonny got in the car and drove home. Dele was driving due to Sonny not feeling well still. He missed the whole of today’s training session because of it. 

They arrive at sonny’s house and as soon as they got in son lay on the sofa and went to sleep   
Dele put a blanket over him and went to the kitchen. He thought he saw someone in the garden so he went out to check.   
The bushes were moving but it wasn’t a windy night so that creeped him out a bit.   
Dele ran back inside and saw that Sonny was awake. 

“Hey you feeling any better?”   
“Y-yeah” the Korean tried to get up but dele said no   
“No, you need to rest”   
“But-“  
“No buts” Dele wanted to make sure that Sonny was okay before he started to move again.   
“You care for me too much” Sonny said in a quiet voice  
“Obviously” 

Now is the time. Sonny thought that how was the time he could tell Dele he loved him. 

“Del can I tell you something?”   
“Go on”   
“I- I think I’m in love with you....” 

Deles face was flushed red.   
But he knew that it was time to move on.....


	3. International duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Dele and Sonny are now a thing and they don’t know if they should tell anyone yet. Sonny is so exited for dele as he is starting on England’s starting lineup in their next match. He sees someone in the stands who he didn’t expect to see.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the last chapter Sonny confessed his feelings for dele and they are now together but I didn’t announce that officially so now I am.   
> Enjoy this chapter   
> (This is the last chapter btw)

Dele was so nervous. He was starting in the starting XI for the England game. They were playing Iceland in the qualifiers. 

“You nervous” Dele heard a voice come from behind him   
“Hell yes I am!” He saw dier standing next to him in the changing rooms. “Just gonna get my head in the game and try score some goals”  
“Just don’t go and get yourself injured Del. Knowing you you’ll get yourself into a fight and hurt yourself” Dier laughed

Dele was the type of person to get himself into a fight trying to protect his team or something like that. For example there was one match where sonny was getting snapped at and Dele had that instinct to go and back the Korean up. 

“Del! Hey!” Winksy ran across the room and gave him a hug. “Glad your here”  
“Glad to be here. Dele said with a smile on his face. “Although I am fucking nervous” dele laughed  
“Don’t worry about it. We’ll be here to back you up as well” winsky was great at putting people at ease “just think as it as a normal league match   
“Thanks for the pep talk Harry” Dele said sarcastically 

A few minutes has passed and the three of them were getting their boots on  
“Ahaha look guys. What the actual fuck has Sterling done to his hair” the 24 year old found it absolutely hilarious. His humour was broken like literally   
“It doesn’t look that bad” Harry winks tried to say without laughing   
“Shit Del I think he heard you. Look whose coming over” Dier got up from tying his shoelaces 

Dele got up and pretended to do something on his phone. 

“Were you just talking about me?” Sterling look at dele   
“Don’t know what your on about mate”   
“You sure”  
“Yup......”

Sterling walked off and Harry and Eric just laughed at Dele 

“Shush guys” dele sniggered and did a silly run back to where they were sitting 

5 minutes later and Gareth Southgate walked in 

“Right lads get your heads in the game, this is the qualifying round so let’s do this. Get goals in, get in the box, whenever you have a chance at scoring just go for it. Let’s fucking do this!”

** 

About 30 minutes into the match and Dier has gone down due to a foul that happened 5 minutes ago. Del ran over to him to see if he was okay

“Fuck dier you good.?” Dele saw him holding his ankle.   
A few seconds later the ref blew the whistle and the medical staff came onto the pitch. 

Eventually he had to be taken of. 

** 

The 90 minutes plus extra time had passed and they had won 2-0. 

“Where’s dier?” Winsky asked dele   
“Oh apparently he went to the hospital because of his ankle” Dele said 

**

Back at St George’s Dele is texting sonny but isn’t replying 

Sonny💙   
-00:13-  
Dele: hey we won the match :)  
-01:30-  
Dele: I know your probably sleep already but I’m saying goodnight anyway.   
Dele: goodnight I love you 😘 

**

//7:00//

“Del wake up the our train leaves in an hour” Winksy was preparing to tip water all over him but then he finally came to life  
“Go awayyyyy” Dele groaned. “Wait shit what’s the time”  
“Five past 7. Our train leaves in 55 minutes. Hurry up!!”  
“Fine” dele dragged himself out of bed taking the blanket with him.   
“Dele the blanket....” 

He dropped the blanket and got into the shower.   
“Winksy can you throw me a towel please!!” Dele shouted to Harry   
“Here and my god your so loud” Harry laughed   
“Haha funny” The 24 year old said sarcastically 

They both made their way down to the lobby and saw dier waiting for them with all their stuff

“Took you both long enough” Dier laughed and smiled  
“I was trying to get Dels lazy ass out of bed” Winksy nudged dele “also dier how’s the ankle?”  
“Oh it’s okay I guess. It’s not broken so that’s good”   
“It’s too earlyyyyy” Dele yawned and rubbed his face   
“Your SO lazy del” Winsky said   
“Let’s head out” Dier grabbed his bags and walked off while Harry and Dele followed

It was an hour later and they were finally back home at the Spurs training ground. Dele wanted to go and look for Sonny so he dumped his bags in the first team accommodation and went to find son.   
10 minutes later he had a text from him 

Sonny💙   
Sonny: hey Del I’m sorry I didn’t answer your texts   
Dele: no no it’s fine just glad I’m talking to you somehow. It literally feels like I’ve been in another country coz I haven’t spoken to you for a while   
Sonny: hehe. I have something to tell you but I wanna do it in person so can you meet me in the room?  
Dele: yeah sure 

**

It was 10 minutes later and Dele met sonny in the room   
“Hey sorry I needed to get my laptop of dier” the 24 year old said to the Korean   
“It’s fine”  
“So what did you wanna te-“

Sonny cut Dele off by kissing him

“D-did you just kiss me?”

“Is that okay” Sonny felt stupid 

Without hesitation Dele kissed the Korean back. Things soon got heated up by Dele pushing sonny up against the wall and hotly kissing him. Sonny was getting hard and he was sure Dele was too.   
Sonny slid his hand down deles pants and started to play with his dick.

“Your so hard right now” Sonny managed to say to dele   
“Shut up I’m sure you are too” Dele said in a lowered voice 

**

A few hours passed and they watched tv and of course, made out   
It was late at night so they decided to go to sleep. 

“Del?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can we do that again sometime”  
“Of course we can sonny” Dele smiled 

They shared their good nights and turned out the lights and went to sleep.


End file.
